


Love birds

by brightclam



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season One Team - Freeform, everything is happy and gay here, if you think kendra hasn't kissed a girl in any of her lifetimes then idk what to say to you, ignoring the unhappiness at the end of season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Sometimes, mutual attempted murder turns out okay. Fortunately for Kendra and Sara, this turns out to be one of those times. In fact, it turns out better than okay, it turns out amazing!





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this counts as a crack ship but I ship it a whole lot

\---------

They had barely interacted before the training started. As first impressions go, it was about as terrible as it could be: Kendra went all murderous hawk goddess on Sara, who, in return, tried to strangle her.

 

Kendra plans to stay far away from Sara after that. Even though she knows Sara didn't want to hurt her, that she was just as helpless under the control of her bloodlust as Kendra was, she can't get the feeling of hands around her throat out of her head.

 

_ It's been a long time since she died at the hands of anyone but Savage. It's almost refreshing, remembering Sara’s hands on her instead. _

 

But Rip asks her to continue the training, reminds her that Sara needs help as much as she herself does. Hearing it from him rather than from herself makes her believe it, allows her to see Sara as the frightened woman she is rather than the fearless mask she presents to the world.

 

So they train together again. It goes better, with no attempted murder this time. Kendra limps back to her room, body aching, but she’s slowly getting better. And she can’t expect to keep up with Sara; she is a trained assassin, after all. As she collapses into to bed, she swears she’ll be able to fight on her level someday.

 

\---------

 

Soon enough, training buddies becomes friendship. They start spending time together outside of training. Usually, they just chill on the couch in the lounge and watch TV, occasionally pausing to complain about something their teammates have done. More and more often, this turns into cuddling: limbs intertwined, playing with each other’s hair. Sara teaches her how to fishtail braid.

 

Kendra knows it doesn’t mean anything; friends cuddle all the time. But she starts to dream of leaning down and kissing Sara, the way she sees Sara kiss the women they meet on missions. At least she knows Sara’s bi, so she doesn’t feel predatory thinking about her this way.

 

\-------

 

They’re training in the bay again, staffs clanking against each other in a quick, staccato beat. They’re been working for a couple hours, so they’re exhausted and sore. Kendra lets her staff drop into a relaxed position and leans over to rest, panting. Sara walks over to the container they’re using as a shelf and grabs a bottle of water, holding it out to Kendra.

 

As Kendra drinks, Sara steps closer, giving her conspiratorial smile. Kendra grins back and reaches over her head to stretch, trying to loosen up the sore muscles in her back and shoulders. Faintly, she hears Sara gasp, but doesn’t think anything of it. She groans, rolling her shoulders, finally getting the overworked muscles to calm down.

 

As she settles back into standing normally, shirt falling back over her midriff, Sara steps forwards and presses her into the wall behind her. It’s insistent but soft, not threatening like when they're sparring. Kendra, arms suddenly full of Sara, wonders if she’s misreading things.

 

Sara presses their bodies together in a languid, sinuous movement, ignoring how sweaty and overheated Kendra is. Kendra blushes; there’s not much to misread there. Finally, Sara gets to to the point and leans in. She presses their lips together and it’s just as good as Kendra imagined as it would be.

 

\---------

 

Kendra shifts under the sheet, lying her head on Sara’s chest, and presses close enough to listen to her heart beat. Sara’s fingers thread through her hair and rub at her scalp. She closes her eyes and focuses on the steady, dependable thrum of Sara’s heart beat.

 

“You remind me of Carter, in some ways. You both want to see the hawk goddess side of me. But he just threw me into it, demanded I be Shayira without ever helping me understand what that meant. You don’t just want me to be the hawk, you want to help me control the hawk as well.”

 

Sara’s smiling down at her, long lashes fluttering against her cheekbones. Kendra pushes herself up and steals a kiss.

 

“You’re good for me, Sara.”

 

“You’re good for me too, Kendra.”

 

\-------

 

Her past self, alone and tired in the wild west, has spoken with the surety of a prophet.

 

_ Tragedy or heartbreak... that's how it always ends if the man's not Carter. _

  
Prophecies do have the habit of being broken by gender loopholes.


End file.
